Naruto Namikaze High School Sex Ed
by KingSeahawk
Summary: Naruto is in his senior year of ninja high school and learns his friends all have one class together. Anko will have the craziest assignments for them. Mainly NarutoXTemari pairing but he will have some flings with Mei, Anko, and Kurenai. Temari may join in as well. High school is the academy. I do not condone rape but there will be themes of rape in the story. Hard lemons.


**Chapter I: Naruto makes Friends**

**Ok so this is my new story. If you haven't checked out my other one it is Naruto's Life. So check that out and tell me how you like it. This is a Sex Ed. Naruto story where he's in High School, but for now he will be younger before we get to him being in High School. If you want to know the pairing just look above to the details of this story.↑ I will reveal what I want for the plot at the bottom (↓) of the story. Enjoy.**

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze were at home getting ready to have some neighbors over after just recently moving. Naruto is three years old and is just waking up from his nap to find his mother frantically getting everything cleaned up for something he was in the dark on. Naruto soon walked into a nightstand knocking over some antics.

Kushina ran into the room where Naruto was and found the broken items. Kushina let out a sigh of frustration at Naruto but he soon fixed that unconsciously.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan, I just woke up and I'm still sleepy and ran into this knocking over these things, I'm sorry Kaa-chan." Naruto said looking as cute as a three year old could.

"It's ok baby, let's get you dressed for tonight." Kushina said picking up Naruto and carrying him into the kitchen before going to his room to get dressed for the night's dinner. "Minato-kun could you get the food ready and clean up the mess Naruto-kun made on accident." Kushina said smiling as Minato lowered his newspaper with his jaw hanging down.

"Oh come on Shina-chan. Why do I have to do it?" Minato complained.

"Do it now or no reward later tonight." Kushina said sternly as she walked away swaying her hips so Minato got the message. She bent down to let Naruto run upstairs and Minato got a look at her round ass and got the message.

"Hey Shina-chan I think I'm going to clean up the mess and get the food ready." Minato said trying to still keep Kushina's round ass in his sight.

Kushina poked her head into the kitchen and smiled at him and said, "That's what I thought Minato-kun." And she went back upstairs making her ass move more with every step she took going up those stairs. Minato Jr. started to get a little excited with the show and decided to make his presence known to the world. "Damn that Kushina, always making me get hard at the wrong times.

Meanwhile upstairs Kushina was getting Naruto ready, "Kaa-chan why do I have to get dressed to eat, I mean it's just dinner isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Well yes it is dinner but tonight we have some people from the neighborhood coming over and they are bringing some of their kids as well so you can go play with them while the adults talk and get to know each other, does that sound good?" Kushina asked

"Yeah, are Tsunade-obaa-chan and Pervy-san coming over?" Naruto asked referring to Tsunade and Jiraiya the self proclaimed Super Pervert.

Kushina giggled at the names Naruto gave Minato's parents and finished getting Naruto dressed just as the door bell rang. "Oh sounds like Jiraiya and Tsunade are here." Kushina said walking down Naruto downstairs and met Jiraiya and Tsunade as they came in the door and Naruto ran up to them.

"Pervy-san! Tsunade-obaa-chan!" Naruto said as he got a grin from both of his grandparents as Tsunade bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Minato, Kushina how are you two?" Jiraiya asked hugging his daughter-in-law and his son, while Tsunade did the same.

"We're good, thank you for coming we have some guests coming over, the Uchiha's decided to come over and their two kids Itachi and Saskue are coming over and should be here soon." Kushina said

"Great so when should they get here? I want to make sure that I'm here and not in the bathroom." Tsunade said as she went upstairs to drop off $200 from herself, and $150 from Jiraiya that she has done every week from Naruto's birth. Kushina and Minato still have no idea that every time his parents come over they hide $350 in Naruto's room and won't show him all the money until he turns 18 or when he starts his senior year in High School. Tsunade came back smiling and sat down next to Jiraiya.

"What took you so long Kaa-chan? You getting old or something?" Minato joked

Tsunade gained a tick mark on her forehead and Jiraiya decided to step in. "Actually she was probably leaving Naruto the money that we always leave every week we come here-I mean that, um we, um uh."

"YOU WHAT!" Kushina yelled.

"Kushina every week since you've brought Naruto home I have put $200 and Jiraiya has put $150 in Naruto's room and when he's 18 or starts his senior year in High School we'll go in his room and give him all of over money." Tsunade said sipping on some alcohol.

"Anything else we should know?" Kushina asked

"Yeah, Mei has been giving Naruto $200 on his birthday and $200 on X-mas and will keep doing it until he's 18. Your parents, Kushina have been giving Naruto $50 each for every birthday and X-mas until he's 18. Old man Hiruzen opened up an account for Naruto when he was born and put $500 and every day since then has put $500 and will keep doing that until he's 18. That's $3,285,000 just from him. Jiraiya and I have been giving Naruto $250 each for his birthday and X-mas." Tsunade said throwing out numbers.

Kushina's jaw hit the floor and Minato decided it was his turn to speak up, "Anything else we should know?"

"Yeah…" Jiraiya said, "…You remember Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao right, from when you guys were younger. Well all three are doing the same thing as Mei except Kurenai and Anko give $300 and Yugao gives $500. And once a month Kurenai and Anko give $300 each. Yugao gives $500 once a month. This will stop once he's 18. I know you two have been putting $50 each for his birthday and X-mas in that jar over there. I also have a connection that can give Naruto a job that will pay him $10 an hour for three hours a day and he will work 7 days a week, from 14 'til graduation. That will give him $49,140 from that job. Once he turns 13 he'll come with me to edit my stories, and he'll receive $11,572 dollars at the end of every year for working with me. Tsunade has already crunched the numbers and Naruto will have $4,000,000 by the time he graduates." Jiraiya said and soon Minato was the one who had his jaw hit the table. "$4,000,000 by the time he graduates!? What were you thinking!?" Minato said getting ticked off.

"What we want our grandson to have some money when he hit the real world besides, Naruto you're going to have what?" Jiraiya said looking at Naruto.

"The hottest girlfriend and be at the top of my class." He said pumping his fist in the air.

"Whatever, I think I hear the Uchihas coming up the driveway." Kushina said and opened the door and let in the Uchihas in.

"Hey Mikoto how are you?" Kushina asked as she hugged her long time friend.

"Good so this is your family." She said

"Yeah this is Naruto who's three years old, and this is Jiraiya and Tsunade, Minato's parents. And who are these cute children with you?" Kushina asked smiling at Itachi and Saskue.

"Well this is Itachi who is nine years old and Saskue who is also three years old, and this is Fugaku my husband who works down at the police department. He's the head of the police force." Mikoto said as all three stepped up.

"Well I have the food ready, maybe Naruto, Itachi-kun, and Saskue-kun can go play in the play room while we eat." Kushina said as she showed the three children to the play room where they hit it off and Naruto and Saskue instantly became best friends after a little incident.

Saskue picked up a toy to play with and Naruto ran over to him and snatched it out of his hand. "That's my toy!" Naruto yelled. Saskue frowned and picked up another toy and Naruto snatched that one as well. "That one is also mine!" Naruto yelled holding the two toys.

"Then what can I play with?" Saskue said getting angry.

"Nothing these are all mine!" Naruto yelled. The parents could here this and Kushina asked Minato to take care of it, "Minato could you take care of that for me?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." He replied getting up to check out the situation.

"Naruto what's going on here?" Minato asked with a stern face.

"He won't let me play with the toys!" Saskue yelled crossing his arms and frowning.

"Is this true Naruto?" Minato asked keeping his stern face on. Naruto looked down with a downcast face. "Yes." He mumbled.

"Well Naruto since Saskue and Itachi are brothers they know how to share, since you don't have any siblings this will be a good way to learn how to share, can you do that for me?" Minato asked looking into a younger version of himself.

Naruto shook his head up and down and Minato smiled and patted his head and left to join the adults to finish eating. "I'm sorry Saskue." Naruto said handing him back the toys. "If you want to play with anything in here you can, and you can come over whenever you want." Naruto said smiling and Saskue started to smile and took the toys. "Thank you Naruto. You can come over and play with any of my toys when you come over." Saskue said smiling back.

Itachi walked up to Naruto and said to him, "If you don't have a brother I can be yours if you want Naruto."

Naruto lit up and started to shake his head approving Itachi's suggestion. Saskue had something to say about this though, "Hey what about me Itachi-nii-san?" Saskue questioned getting upset and pouting. "Well since Naruto doesn't have one I can be his older brother, but I will always be yours Saskue, don't forget that." Itachi said smiling at his two brothers.

The adults were getting along perfect, with Fugaku telling stories about his time being in the police force. Once the night started to roll in the Uchihas along with Tsunade and Jiraiya left. Tsunade felt embarrassed by some of the things that Jiraiya talked about and doesn't know why she married the pervert but somehow still loves him, especially in bed, he was the dumbass who accidentally got her pregnant during their prom and eventually they got married. Minato and Kushina got married at 26 and Naruto was born shortly after they got married because Minato doesn't know how to hold his jizz the right way.

Everyone was soon asleep and enjoying the night waiting for the next night and the next adventure to unfold.

**So that is the end of Chapter I in Naruto Uzumaki: High School Sex Ed. Next chapter we will have a 15 year time skip to where Naruto will start his senior year in high school. Saskue and Naruto will be best friends along with Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Sakura. The four years for high school will be the four years in the Academy. They will still be ninja just using the term High School instead of Academy. I will be referring to the Academy as the High School. So let's just get that cleared up. The next chapter is when we will start Naruto's adventures in a ninja High School. So review, favorite, and follow. Thanks a lot and don't forget to check out my other story Naruto's Life.**

**Now as for the plot tonight was when Naruto was little, next will be when he's in class, he'll do some crazy ass assignments from Anko and we will end the year with the Virginity Ritual so they understand what it means to have sex and so when they are on missions, girls won't have to go through the pain of being raped and having their hymen ripped apart. The guys…well they just are there to learn to not rape, and be able to condone themselves. So again review, follow, and favorite. So you next time KingSeahawk out.**


End file.
